GimmIchi Cats
by Soffansnackis98
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are cats. Kisuke is a rich inventor. Basically all I have to say XD I'm gonna add more chapters as time goes by.
1. The Meeting

The orange cat was lying on his stomach on the soft green summer grass, just lazing around in the sun. He really loved summer, when he could stay out for the whole day without needing to care about anything at all. He could just stay out until he got hungry, go home and eat, and then head straight out again. His human would smile at him every time he entered or left the house, knowing how much he loved the freedom and the feeling of the warm sun on his fur. His human, and very strange man named Kisuke Urahara, who probably had more than a few screws loose, had found Ichigo by the side of the road as a kitten and had immediately brought him home to his house, and the rest was history. It could get a bit lonely with just the two of them though. His human didn't have a mate or any kits, and he almost never invited his friends over. Ichigo did know a few other cats, one of their neighbors had two midnight black cats, one of which possessed a certain 'holier than thou' attitude that the orange tabby wasn't too fond of. The much smaller sister was nice to talk to though, but could be very annoying if provoked. Ichigo had talked to her on a few occasions and the two had developed a friendship, which her older brother reluctantly accepted, if only to avoid her constant complaints when they couldn't meet.

But they were never at home during the summer, making Ichigo almost completely alone during the three warmest months. He could always go to the river and try to catch the small fish that always swam too close to the shore, but that would only be entertaining for a few minutes. And laying in the sun was very nice…

 _Wait, where did the sun go?_

The tabby cat thought and crinkled his nose in confusion. Suddenly he heard something rustle and felt a presence right in front of him, making him look up. He was met by a pair of shockingly blue slitted eyes, framed by a fluffy mane of bright blue fur. The cat that stood in front of him was just a bit larger than Ichigo himself, and seemed a bit more muscled and wild. His fur was tousled, though not unkempt, and his eyes had a certain glint in them that just screamed 'wild'. He was looking down at the tabby with a challenging grin that showed of his long, sharp canines and he had his claws out, as if ready to attack at any moment. "Hiya there." He said, and his voice had a rich, raspy tone to it that Ichigo found strangely attractive, and he quietly mused that it suited the other very well. "Enjoying tha' sun?" The bright blue tom said with a mischievous grin, making Ichigo frown in annoyance. "Yes, I _was."_ The tabby said and shot the other cat a sharp look. "So would you kindly stop blocking it?" He hissed out, only making the other cat grin even wider. "Sure babe, don't get yer' pretty little tail in a twist." The bigger cat said and laid down right next to Ichigo, a bit too close for comfort. Said cat shot him an annoyed look and growled. "I'm not a girl, thank you." He hissed out, but the other just laughed. "I know ya aren't, it's just a word, jeez." Ichigo let out a low 'hmpf' and turned away from the other. "Whatever." He said and stretched, deciding that it was time to leave.

The orange cat slowly rose to his feet and stretched one more time with a yawn, and then started walking away, although with no real destination in mind. He turned his head when he heard something rustle behind him and saw that the other tom had rose again, and was walking straight towards him. "Hey, wait up." The blue cat said and trotted over to him, ignoring Ichigo's raised eyebrow. "I just wanna talk, is that so wrong?" He said and grinned again, a bit softer this time. Ichigo frowned and slowed his steps, falling into a slow walk next to the other cat. "I just don't appreciate being looked down upon." The tabby said and looked forward again, missing the others small frown. "I never said that I look down on ya'." The blue cat mumbled, nudging Ichigo's side as a small form of apology. "I just think it fits ya'." He added, making the orange cat puff up again. "I said that I'm not a girl!" He growled out, effectively making the blue cat growl too. "I didn't say you were!" He hissed and his bright blue fur puffed up in anger. "It's a fucking compliment!" He shouted and Ichigo stiffened slightly in alarm, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes. "Compliment…?" He said, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean compliment?"

"I mean it as a compliment, as in, I think yer' hot. Get it?"

The blue cat said and stopped right in front of Ichigo, staring down at him with an intense look in his eyes. Said tabby cat stared back at him with wide, shocked eyes, fur still a bit puffy with excitement. "But… I'm still a guy you know…" He said and his ears twitched in confusion. "Yeah, I kinda know that already." The other cat said with a grin, sitting himself down in front of Ichigo. "But I'm not too inta' girls, they whine too much about me being a brute. And having kits would'a been too much work. Annoying little pricks." Ichigo continued to stare at him with a slightly bewildered expression, slowly sitting down too. "You've never had any kits?" He asked, interested in how such an attractive tom never had sired any kittens. "Nah, never felt like it. I've been with girls but I always made sure ta' look for the ones who can't have any kits, to avoid tha' risk." Ichigo blinked, almost not believing what he was hearing. "Well, you're an… interesting guy." He said, tilting his head slightly as his ears twitched in interest.

"And you? Have you got any kits then?"

The other asked while absentmindedly scratching behind his ear. Ichigo tensed up and looked away, his tail twitching nervously. "Ah, well… not really…" He mumbled out, glancing over to the other cat as he suddenly stopped his scratching. He was met by a shit-eating grin and his fur immediately puffed up again. "Don't laugh at me!" He hissed and his ears folded back in embarrassment. "I just never felt like it!" He added and turned around, walking away from the other again. "Hey!" He heard and the blue cat popped up in front of him, and Ichigo noticed that his grin had softened a bit. "So, you've never done it with a girl?" He asked and the tabby looked away, mumbling quietly. "No… and don't you dare laugh at me…"

"Wouldn't dream of it." The other cat said and sat himself down again, forcing Ichigo to stop in his tracks. "So, what's yer name?" He asked and the orange cat stared at him with a surprised expression before saying. "Ichigo." "Strawberry eh? Well, I'm Grimmjow. Nice ta' meet ya'." The blue cat said with a grin.

"It's 'One who protects', NOT strawberry!" Ichigo hissed out, but only succeeded in making the other laugh. "Okay okay, calm down tiger. I'm not trying to offend ya.'" Grimmjow said, ignoring the other cats annoyed frown. "Okay, now that we know eachotha', wanna hang out? I know a good place where we can get some free food if you're interested." "I dunno." Ichigo mumbled and looked to the side. "I need to get back to my human soon…" Grimmjow perked up. "Your human?" He said with a curious glint in his eyes. "You have a human?" "Yeah, didn't you notice the collar?" Ichigo said and raised his head, showing off his black leather collar, decorated with a small silver plate that said 'Ichigo'. Grimmjow stared at the shining piece of metal with interested eyes. "It looks very fancy. Is yer' human rich or somethin'?" The blue cat asked and the other answered with a sheepish smile, folding his ears back slightly. "Well… he's made a lot of stuff that he sells to many other humans…" "So he's loaded." Grimmjow said, matter-of-factly. "Ah… well, yeah I guess…" Ichigo mumbled, his ears twitching slightly. "And what about yours? How's your human?" Ichigo asked to try to steer away all the focus from himself. "Dun' have one." Grimmjow said and scratched behind his ear. "I've been on my own since I was a kitten, my humans threw me out when me and my siblings were born." "I'm sorry…" Ichigo mumbled with a small frown, but Grimmjow just grinned. "Eh, it's fine, I don't mind being a stray. The food can be somewhat of a problem tho." He mumbled a bit absentmindedly. "Whatever, let's stop talking about me. Weren't you going home?" The blue cat said and Ichigo yawned. "Yeah, I probably should." He mumbled and set off towards the direction of his human's house. He looked back to say goodbye to the other cat, but when he did, he was met by a mischievous grin. "Thought I'd follow ya' and see what this human of yours is like." Ichigo's fur puffed up in annoyance again.

"I can't just bring home a random stray!"

He hissed out but Grimmjow just laughed. "Random stray? You hurt my feeling's Ichi'." He said, making Ichigo frown. "Fine, you can come, but not inside, okay?"

"Anything for ya' babe." Grimmjow said with a shit-eating grin. The tabby's fur puffed up even more, his tail swishing in annoyance. "I told you not to call me that!" He hissed up and walked faster, but the blue cat easily kept up with him. "It's a compliment!" The other cat said again, grin still wide as ever. It took them roughly ten minutes of 'playful' bickering and talking before they reached Ichigo's house. Grimmjow looked up at the beautiful white building and whistled. "Yup, totally loaded." He said and Ichigo scratched behind his ear. "Yeah… I guess…" He mumbled, jumping up the stairs to the front door. He raised his paw and patted the dark wooden door, making sure to not scratch it with his claws.

Grimmjow quietly walked up and stood right next to him, looking up at the door as he heard footsteps approaching. The door slowly opened to reveal a man with messy blonde hair and grey eyes, clad in a plain green shirt and some grey sweatpants. He looked down at the two cats and smiled. "Ichigo! There you are, I was starting to wonder if you'd been run over!" He said with a big grin on his face. Grimmjow stared at the man and then glanced over to Ichigo. "Your human seems crazy." He said, causing said humans eyes to turn to him. "And you brought a friend! Is it a little girlfriend perhaps?" He said, grin widening slightly. The blue cat hissed at the words, tail swishing in anger.

"Do I look like a girl to you?!" He growled out, glaring up at the man. "Oh! Maybe not then!" The man said and moved back a bit with a now nervous smile on his face. "Is it a boyfriend then?" He said jokingly, making the blue cat calm down somewhat. Grimmjow sent the fuming tabby a mischievous grin and nudged his head with his own. Ichigo jumped and meowed in protest, but didn't feel like actually hurting the blue cat. The blonde human laughed at their silly interactions and opened the door more, urging them inside. "C'mon now, let's not stand in the doorway the whole afternoon." He said and lightly nudged Ichigo to move inside, keeping the door open to see if the blue cat would follow. Grimmjow looked up at the man with his bright blue eyes. _"He seems nice enough…"_ He mumbled and slowly walked inside the house, looking around curiously at all the new things and smells. He looked over at Ichigo and was met with a raised eyebrow, to which he grinned and let out a small chuckle. "Well, this sure is more fancy than my home." He said and followed Ichigo into the living room, where the orange cat settled down in a basket filled with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Ichigo wasn't really sure what to answer so he settled for a small grunt of acknowledgement. The blue cat looked over at him with slightly tilted head before trotting over and climbing in next to him. "Hey!" Ichigo said and moved slightly when the other walked around him, laying down behind the smaller cat. "What the hell are you doing!" The tabby said and looked back at Grimmjow, who just grinned back. "I'm getting comfortable, duh." He said and curled up around Ichigo, laying as close as he possibly could. "Stop that." Ichigo mumbled with a slight frown, but didn't move away. The other cat just kept grinning and gave Ichigo's cheek a small lick. "Nope." He purred and nudged the others head with his again, pushing him down to a more comfortable position. "Not a girl…" Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow closed his eyes with a low hum. "I know, and I like it." He mumbled and curled his body almost fully around the smaller cat, purring contentedly. The other cat mumbled out something close to "Stupid idiot face…" But soon settled down again, closing his eyes to rest.

When Kisuke entered his living room later that afternoon, dinner plate in hand, he was met by a purring bundle of orange and blue fur. He looked down at the basket and was once again met by bright blue eyes, staring up at him with a calculating gaze. "Well." He said and sat down by the table in front of the television. "I guess I have two cats now." The blue cat seemed to be content with the answer to his silent question and laid down next to his new mate again, nuzzling his nose against the soft orange fur.


	2. The Collar

Chapter 2

"Stop! Bad kitty! Grimmjow!"

Kisuke was running around the house, desperately trying to catch the blue cat. He'd had the tom for about a month now, and no possible owner had shown up, so he'd decided that he could finally give the cat it's new collar. But said cat had not been to happy about his decision. As soon as he saw the man hold up the collar, he bolted out of the basket that now belonged to both of the cats, and jumped under the sofa, refusing to come out. Kisuke had tried everything, he'd offered food, cuddling and the cats favorite toys, but nothing could get him to come out.

"Aaah, what to do…"

The blonde man mumbled as he flopped down onto his plushy lounge chair, staring up at the ceiling with a frustrated pout. He looked down when he felt a weight settle on his lap and was met by a pair of deep chocolate eyes, staring up at him. "Hi there Ichi." He said and scratched the cat behind his ear. "I don't suppose you could get Grimmjow out?" The cat shook his head, which Kisuke took as a definite no. "Haah…" He sighed and laid back in the chair. "Thought so…"

The orange cat looked up at his master with a small frown. His mate had fled as soon as he'd seen the pink collar decorated with fish bones, and honestly Ichigo didn't blame him. His human was a bit too weird sometimes. But he also understood that Grimmjow would need a collar if they were to continue going outside together, to avoid unnecessary trouble. But how would he convey the message to his master? He could only do so much with nodding and shaking his head. He glanced around in the room and his chocolate eyes suddenly landed on a magazine on the wooden side table. The front cover was decorated with pictures of dogs and in the corner he saw a text that read. "Find the right collar! Make _your_ dog happy today!" He cringed slightly at the cheesy and over the top slogans and names that were scattered all over it, but it gave him an idea.

He jumped over to said table and grabbed the magazine with between his teeth, before jumping back to the chair again. His master made a small 'omph' sound when he landed again and looked down at him with a questioning expression. Ichigo held up the magazine and bumped it against the humans' hand, trying to urge him to take it. The blonde raised an eyebrow but accepted the magazine, looking at the front page with a skeptical eye. "What?" He asked and looked down at the cat who meowed and put his paw on the cover. He looked down at the small orange appendage and saw it pointing at a studded dog collar, sitting around the neck of a massive bulldog. "What? You want me to get a dog collar?" He asked the cat, getting a small nod in response. He studied the page for a second before opening the magazine, flipping through it until he found the page with the list of recommended collars. Ichigo jumped up onto the back of the chair and settled himself down around the blonde mans shoulders, peeking down at the magazine. The page was decorated with loads of spiked dog collars in different colors and sizes, next to other smaller advertisements for dog food and toys. The tabby's eyes zoned in on a white leather collar around the neck of a small black poodle, and he reached down to paw at it. "Ichigo?" His human said and looked down at the small paw. "That one?" He asked and the cat nuzzled his face in agreement.

A few days later the blonde man had still not had any luck with getting close to the blue cat, as he bolted for the closest hiding place whenever he saw the human go near him. Ichigo was getting really tired of their little hide and seek ritual, and wished that that collar would arrive soon; he was really starting to miss the other cat's company.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house, and he heard his human stir a bit in the kitchen. He heard the soft footsteps moving towards the front door, and then his human was talking to someone. The door was closed again and the sound of plastic ripping filled the hall. The orange cat jumped down from his perch on the sofa and padded towards the kitchen. When he entered, he saw his human holding a small cardboard box filled with what looked to be packing peanuts, and Ichigo couldn't help but play with the ones that had fallen to the floor. His human smiled down at him before using his empty hand to lift him up and place him on his shoulder. The cat looked down into the box and saw the white studded collar his human had ordered for his mate. He excitedly nuzzled his humans neck, which made said man smile and scratch him behind his ear. "Do you think you could get him Ichi? He won't even let me come close…" Kisuke mumbled with a small smile, taking the low meow as a yes. He bent down to let the cat jump off of his shoulder and watched him set off towards the living room.

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo said and looked around in the seemingly empty room, trying to find his grumpy mate. "Stop acting so childish!" He hissed out and heard a low growl from under his master's favorite chair, and his mate's blue head peeked out. "I am not letting him put that pink monstrosity around my neck!" He hissed and Ichigo rolled his eyes and trotted up to him. "Follow me to the kitchen, I wanna show you something." The tabby said and was met by a small glare from his mate. "I ain't fallin' fer' that one Ichi'." Grimmjow said with something akin to a pout on his face, glaring at the kitchen door. "Please Grimm, I've been alone for four days now…" The tabby said and his ears laid flat against his head, chocolate eyes watering slightly. The other cats sky blue eyes widened in shock and he quickly shot out from under the chair, curling his body around his mate's. "I'm sorry Ichi, I didn't mean to upset you…" He mumbled, completely missing the others amused smile. "I'll follow you, but if he pulls out that pink thing again…" He mumbled with a frown, making his mate light up again. "He won't, I promise." The tabby said and set off towards the kitchen, the blue cat reluctantly following. When they entered the kitchen they were met by Kisuke who was sitting cross-legged on his chair while reading the newspaper, and Ichigo jumped onto his lap to get his attention.

The blonde man looked down at the tabby and smiled, scratching behind his ear. "Ah, you managed to find him, good job Ichi." Kisuke said and looked down at the blue cat, who stared back at him with a defiant look in his eyes. The blonde man just laughed and put the newspaper down. "Hi there Grimmjow. I'm sorry if I scared you with that collar, but I just wanted to tell you that I've bought you a new one! So, will you please let me put this one on?" He said and grabbed the white collar from the cardboard box, holding it up so the cat could see it. Grimmjow studied the white, studded leather collar for a minute, before jumping up and sitting next to his mate on the humans lap. He stared up at the man who grinned down at him and reached down, fastening the collar around said cat's neck. Once Kisuke was done Grimmjow looked down at his chest where a silver plate decorated with the name 'Grimmjow' sat, and the cat noted that the collar felt quite comfortable around his neck. He looked up and met the humans asking gaze again and gave the man's hand a slight bump before jumping down, trotting over to his and Ichigo's shared food bowl. Ichigo purred and nuzzled his head against Kisuke's hand before following his mate, settling down next to him on the dark wood floor. Kisuke smiled at his two cats, and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally…" He mumbled and fell back against the chair.

"Do you like it Grimm?"

Ichigo asked as he nuzzled his face against his mate's neck, both purring quietly. "Yeah, you picked it out, didn't you?" The blue cat said and licked the top tabby's head. "Yeah." Ichigo said and rested his body against Grimmjow's. "Thanks." The other cat said and nuzzled the orange head, curling around the smaller cat. "You're welcome Grimm."


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 3

"C'mon Ichi, it's just around the corner here."

Grimmjow said as the two cats trotted through an old alleyway, surrounded by old and worn down buildings. The orange cat glanced around with a small frown, wondering where his mate was taking him. "Grimm, where exactly are we going?" He asked the other cat, staring warily at a very rusty fire escape staircase, which creaked in the small breeze. "I'm takin' ya' ta' meet some of my old friends, I need ta' make sure that they know that yer' mine now, don't want them getting' any ideas." The blue cat said with a small grin and gave the tabby's ear a small nibble. Ichigo huffed and pawed at his face, making the other chuckle. "C'mon, we're almost there." Grimmjow said and turned a corner, and suddenly the alley panned out into a moderately sized plaza type location, surrounded by old apartment buildings, and in the center stood a small park-like area.

The blue cat led his mate over to a building with a small hole in the wall, which he climbed through, Ichigo reluctantly following. The first thing Ichigo noticed when he walked inside was the distinctly masculine scent that covered the whole place, and he immediately noted at least five different scents. He glanced around, trying to find the source of the scents, but he didn't see anything. Grimmjow gestured for him to follow the blue cat through a corridor and ended up in what seemed to be an old, slightly run down living room.

"Time ta' come back now, eh Grimmjow?"

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, quickly looking around to try to locate said voice's owner. "Tch, fuck you Nnoitra, I had things ta' take care of." The blue cat said and turned towards and old, scrawny table where a tall, lanky looking black cat was perched, looking down at him with a deep purple eye. Ichigo briefly noted that the other one seem to have been gouged out at some point. "Things ta' take care o', eh?" The black cat said as his remaining eye moved over to Ichigo. "What sort 'a things?" He asked with a big grin, showing off his almost piano like teeth. Ichigo felt slightly creeped out by the slim cat's demeanor, but he didn't let it show. "Was spendin' some time with my new mate." Grimmjow answered with a big grin, curling his tail around the orange cat's. Ichigo growled slightly, he wasn't a big fan of p.d.a, something his mate constantly subjected him to, always grinning smugly.

"Mate eh?"

The black cat said while studying Ichigo. "Didn't think ya' had it in ya Grimmy'." He said and chuckled through his wide grin. "Shut up Nnoitra." The blue cat hissed and bared his teeth towards the taller cat. "Now now boys." A deep, oily voice suddenly interrupted the two's bickering, and Ichigo looked up to see a deep brown, muscular looking cat, perched comfortably on a dark leather lounge chair. He was smiling down at the three of them, brown eyes holding a calculating gleam in them. Ichigo felt a little bit uncomfortable, as if the other cat was staring into his soul, but the smile seemed genuine. By the brown cats side laid a slightly smaller and thinner looking, pale lavender cat, whose smile was bordering on creepy, and seemed to be staring down at Ichigo even though his eyes were closed.

"Let's not fight, shall we? We have a guest after all."

The brown cat said and turned his full attention to Ichigo, who straightened slightly, now on full alert. He was after all, even if his mate ha brought him there, in someone else's territory. "So, you are Grimmjow's mate?" The brown cat said, and the lavender cat's ears twitched in interest. "Yeah." Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow's tail tugged slightly on his own, it's owner grinning up at the two cat's on the chair. "And what might your name be?"

"Ichigo."

The tabby said and the lavender cat's ears twitched again, grin widening. "Strawberry, eh? That's nice." He said and the orange cat's fur puffed up in irritation. "It's 'One who protects'!" He hissed out and the fox-like cat laughed. "Feisty. I like ya'." He said, nuzzling into the brown cat's side. "Whatcha' think, eh Sousuke?" The brown cat smiled down at his mate, giving the top of his pale head a small nudge. "I think Grimmjow has made a good choice." He said and smiled down at Ichigo again. "What do you say, Ulqiorra?" He added and looked back at the table, where a smaller black cat with teal colored streaks down his cheeks had appeared, deep teal eyes looking down at Ichigo with a blank look in them. "If Aizen-sama approves of him, I have no objections." The cat said with a glance at the orange cat, who frowned slightly. "Excellent." Aizen said and stood up, stretching a bit while licking the top of the lavender cat's head. "Now, Ichigo." He said and jumped down from his perch on the chair, slowly walking over to the two cats. "I'd like to welcome you to the Espada." He said and gave the tabby a small lick on the head, chuckling deeply when Ichigo mewled in protest. "I'm not a kitten…" He mumbled, only causing the brown cat to chuckle again. "Maybe not, but you are most likely the youngest in our little group now." Aizen said, his brown tail lazily waving back and forth.

The lavender cat suddenly jumped off of the chair and trotted over to them, happily humming to himself. "Sousuke's right Ichi', whenever you're with us, ya'll always be tha' kitten." He said and repeated the brown cat's actions, licking at the tabby's head. Ichigo grumbled out something suspiciously close to 'stupid fox-face', which only made the other cat laugh again. "Aw, you wound me Ichi'." He said, his lavender ears twitching again. "Well, let's introduce ourselves, ne?" He said and gestured for the two black cats to come down. "This." He said and gestured towards the smallest of the 'Espada', as they called themselves. "Is Ulqiorra, he may seem a bit cold, but he's a real' softie on tha' inside." The black catlet out a small 'tch' at his words and looked away, seeming comepletely uninterested in the other cats. "And that one over there." The lavender cat continued and nodded towards the tallest of the cats. "Is Nnoitra, he's eh… just don't provoke him, kay' Ichi?" He said and the lanky looking cat grinned again, showing off his strange piano teeth again. "And I'm Gin, and this one over here is Sousuke." He said and nuzzled his head against the brown cat again, purring softly. "There's some other ones who're out right now, but I'm sure you'll see them anotha' time." Ichigo nodded in understanding, his brain desperately trying to process all the names and try to remember who was who. "Now, why don't we all make ourselves comfortable, so we can get to know each other a bit more." The brown cat said, slowly making his way over to the dark leather chair again. He and Gin both jumped up and made themselves comfortable again, and Ichigo followed Grimmjow up onto the plush looking couch where the blue cat insisted on curling himself around the smaller cat, grinning widely the entire time. They stayed and talked to the other cat's for a few hours, and Ichigo felt that he actually enjoyed the time spent with what Grimmjow most likely deemed to be his family. The orange and blue cats ended up falling asleep on their perch after a few hours, the remaining cats quietly observing them. "Aw, ain't that cute." Gin said, laying nuzzled up against Sousuke's warm side. The brown cat chuckled and rested his head on top of his mates who purred in response. "Maybe he'll finally stop being so rowdy all the time now, hm Gin?" Sousuke said and licked the lavender cat's ears. "Heh, maybe." His mate answered, wide grin softening to a pleased smile. "Now we just need ta' play match-makers fer' Nnoitra, and everything will be perfect…" He added, the brown cat chuckling lowly.

"Oi, I heard that! Fucking bastard!"

Gin just laughed and ignored the black cat, curling his body into his mate's. "Yep, we definitely need ta' help him…" He mumbled and Sousuke chuckled again, letting his mate fall asleep against him as he watched the tall black cat being pushed off the table by the smaller one, hissing in anger.

"Fuck off Ulqiorra!"

Hi there everyone! :) I just wanna thank you so much for all the positive feedback 3 I don't know how long this story is going to be and how it's gonna end, but I will try to update it as often as I can, I just love writing it 3 And in some future chapter I will give Nnoitra a mate. Im trying to decide between Szayel and Shinji (don't ask, I just love the pairing) and if you have any requests for situations or pairings, be sure to tell me ;)

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Injury

Here's another random little thing ;)

...

Grimmjow was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the front door, impatiently awaiting his mate's and human's return. His blue ears perked up when he heard a car door slam closed and the sound of shoes against gravel approaching the door. He leaned up and started scratching on the door, desperately trying to reach his mate on the other side. He heard the lock click and jumped back as the door opened and the blonde man stepped inside, a black and orange pet cage in his hand. The blue cat stood on his hind legs and pawed at the human's leg, demanding that he set the box down.

Kisuke sighed with a small smile against the anxious cat, stepping out of his expensive shoes. His equally expensive pants had started to tear from the cats excitement but he brushed it off, he could just buy some new ones. He hurried into the living room with the pet cage in his hands, a blue cat quickly trotting after him. He carefully set the cage down on the table and opened the door, smiling at the cat that was curled up inside. "C'mon Ichi, we're home now." He said and reached inside, carefully pulling out the mewling ball of orange fur. Grimmjow quickly jumped up onto the table as soon as he heard his mate's small wail, trying to climb over Kisuke to get to the other cat. Kisuke smiled at his efforts and lifted Ichigo to his chest, carefully stroking the cat's head. "Look Ichi, someone's happy to see you." He said and sat down on the couch, letting the blue cat jump onto his legs and study his mate. Grimmjow quickly moved over to the orange cat and studied the small cast around his mate's leg, his ears folding back a bit. "Ichi…" He mumbled and rubbed his head against his mewling mate's, trying to soothe him as much as he could. "Hey Grimm…" Ichigo mumbled and leaned into the other cat's touch, still mewling slightly. Sparks of pain flowed through his leg every time he moved, and laying down comfortably seemed to be almost impossible. The vet had given him some medicine for the pain as she put on the cast, but most of it had worn off in the car. He mewled again as Kisuke carefully set him down in his and Grimmjow's sleeping basket, fluffing up the pillows and blanket to make it more comfortable. As soon as the man had set Ichigo down in a somewhat comfortable position, Grimmjow crawled in and laid down next to him, cuddling close to his curled up mate. Ichigo mewled quietly, demanding comfort from his slightly bigger mate. The blue cat's chest vibrated with a deep purr as he licked the smallers head, trying to pamper him as much as he could. The tabby purred back and curled into Grimmjow's side, breath slowly calming as he fell asleep against the other.

Kisuke smiled as he looked at his two cats from around the corner and gave the blue cat as small wave when he looked up. From what he'd seen so far, he decided that it would probably be best for him to not disturb the two for a few days, unless he wanted a few nasty scratches, courtesy of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kept his eyes on their human as he disappeared into the kitchen, not looking back down at Ichigo until he was sure the man was gone. He rested his head on his sleeping mate's back, slowly allowing himself to fall asleep to the soft sound of the tabby's purring.

The next few days were both wonderful and terrible for Ichigo. Every time he moved the pain would shoot up his leg, his medicine for the pain never seemed to work and after the first few days Grimmjow wouldn't let Kisuke even come close. He'd allowed it in the beginning, since the medicine helped his mate, but once it started to show that it wouldn't work anymore, the blue cat would hiss and claw at the human as soon as he neared the orange cat. Ichigo was really happy about the fact that the other cared for him and his territorial behavior was flattering, but the others constant reprimanding as soon as he tried to do anything was starting to get slightly annoying. He didn't mind the increased cuddling and pampering, but when the other tried to bring him food instead of letting him walk into the kitchen and get it himself, Ichigo decided he'd had enough.

"Grimmjow."

Ichigo growled out and crawled out of the basket, ignoring his mate's fussing. "I can get food on my own, I'm not a helpless kitten." He said and glared up at the blue cat, who glared right back. "But Ichi, your leg isn't healed yet and you shouldn't push yourself!" Grimmjow argued but the other didn't back down. "If I don't use it, it will never get better!" Ichigo said and the others ears flattened slightly. "Ichi…" Grimmjow mumbled and Ichigo felt his heart constrict slightly, ears slowly copying Grimmjow's. "I'm sorry Grimm… just let me do something on my own…?" He mumbled and the other sighed, sitting down in front of his mate. "I can make Kisuke put our food and water in here instead? At least they'll be closer…" Grommjow mumbled and the orange cat purred. "Thanks Grimm." Ichigo said and rubbed his head against the others fluffy chest, causing him to purr too. "Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled again and let Ichigo cuddle against him, purring slightly as the other did. "But you're still not going outside."

"Grimm!"

The orange cat whined. "No, I'm not letting you get close to a bike ever again."


	5. Visitors

Hi guys! Once again sorry for the long wait, I am terrible at updating shit and I never know when it's gonna happen, but this time I made sure to give you a longer chapter, to make up for the time :) We also get to see some more of the Bleach cast in here ;)

...

Chapter 5

Grimmjow yawned as he lazily stretched out his long, blue-white legs, claws scraping lightly against the polished wooden floor. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the blonde human moving around in the kitchen, doing god knows what with different liquids. He gave his sleepy mate a few affectionate licks on the head before trotting off towards the kitchen, curious to see what their master was up to. When he entered the room he noticed that the human seemed a bit nervous and was running around the kitchen, seemingly trying to cook something.

The cat jumped up on one of the dining chairs and used it to maneuver onto the table. He sat down and continued to stare up at the frantic human, tail swishing slightly. The cat sat there for almost five minutes and just stared at his human, as he seemed to be having a small panic attack. Eventually Grimmjow couldn't take the man's flailing anymore. He meowed loudly and finally managed to gain the others attention, and the man stared down at his annoyed cat. "Oh, It's you." He said and reached down to scratch at a blue ear, causing the blue cat to purr quietly. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I'm just cooking for our guest." At this the cats teal ears perked up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you? We're having guests today, my friend Yoruichi is coming over with some of her cats."

Grimmjow meowed up at the man with a frown on his face. Well, as much as a cat could frown. He jumped down from the table again and trotted back to the livingroom, and back to the basket that held his mate. Ichigo was still sleeping, but seemed to be on his way to waking up again. "Ichi…" Grimmjow mumbled and licked the smallers head again, and the tabby slowly opened bleary amber eyes. "Hm, what is it Grimm…" The other cat mumbled and stretched with a yawn, unconsciously rubbing up against Grimmjow's side. "The crazy old man says we're having guests." "Oh?" Ichigo's ears perked up, brown eyes focusing on the other cat. "Who?" "Some lady called Yoruichi and her cats. Do you know who they are? Have you met them before?" He added and Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blue cats suspiciousness. "Yes, in fact, I like her cats. There's Shinji, he's a bit of a pervert tho-"

Grimmjow growled quietly and curled his body around Ichigo's. "- and then there's Uryuu, he's a bit uptight but he's good once you get used to him, then there's Chad, he's very big but he's really nice, and Orihime. She's a bit of a ditz, but she's fine." "What does this Shinji look like?" Grimmjow growled out and Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "Look for a bright yellow Cheshire cat lookalike." Ichigo said with a small snort of laughter. Grimmjow growled quietly again and glared at the wall, pressing his body even closer to the tabbys. "He's not getting close to you." The blue cat mumbled and Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "Grimm, Shinji's my friend." "I don't care." The other cat said with something akin to a pout on his furry face. Ichigo chuckled slightly at his grumpy expression and swatted at his nose. "Whatever Grimm." The tabby said and crawled out from his mate's heavier form and padded off towards the kitchen. Grimmjow growled and pulled himself to his feet again, and followed Ichigo into the kitchen.

In said kitchen, a blonde man was practically freaking out over the steaming pot on the stove, frantically waving a small towel to get rid of the smoke. Ichigo padded over to the table and jumped up on the chair and then the table, mewling loudly. The blonde man jumped in shock and quickly turned around, staring at the orange tabby with wide eyes.

"Oh Ichigo, it's just you…"

He mumbled and turned off the stove with a sigh. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He mumbled and walked over to the table, carefully patting the small head. "I'm just a bit stressed. Ichigo mewled and leaned into the touch with a low purr, stroking his head against the mans arm.

Kisuke smiled down at the cat while scratching behind a small orange ear. He glanced down when he heard a small thump and saw his other cat climbing up towards the table too. He moved aside to let the cat jump up and patted his head too, sighing in defeat. "Aaah, what do you think I should do, Ichigo, Grimmjow?" The orange cat mewled towards the human and nudged his hand with his head. Then the cat jumped down, followed by his mate, and padded over to the counter, which he jumped up on, and started pawing at the cellphone that was laying there. He mewled again and turned his head towards the human who raised an eyebrow but approached the cat nonetheless. "My phone? How's that going to help me?" Kisuke said and stared down at his cat, a bit confused about what he was doing. The cat mewled again and pawed the phone, then pawing the cutting board covered in vegetable peels, sending his human a meaningful glance. The human stared at his cat, then looked at his phone, then the cutting board, then back to the phone, and then the cat again. Then it finally seemed to click in his head.

"Do you think she'd want Chinese or pizza?"

After a few hours of nervous waiting on both Grimmjow's and Kisuke's part (Ichigo just rolled his eyes at them) there was a knock on the door. The blonde human let out a small squeak before rushing to the door. "Coming!" He said and used a few seconds to check himself in the mirror in the hall, before opening the door. On the other side stood a dark skinned woman with dark, silky, purple hair, holding two cat cages in her hands. "Ah, Yoruichi-san! Come in, come in!" Kisuke said and opened the door more the let her through. The lady had a big grin on her face and carefully set down the cages, kicking her shoes off on the way. Kisuke had barely been able to close the door before she pounced on him. "Kisuke!" She howled and the blonde man only had enough time to let out a high-pitched squeak before she was over him and they both fell to the floor. Grimmjow and Ichigo chuckled at the human's antics and waited for them to collect themselves before mewling to gain their attention. The woman looked up and met the warm amber eyes of the tabby. "Ichi-chan!" She said and sat up on top of Kisuke, reaching out to lift the cat up. She'd just put her hands around the cat's stomach when a loud hissing was heard and she found herself with a faceful of angry blue cat. She stared at the cat for a few seconds, as she kept her light grip around the orange tabby's middle, before breaking out in a big grin again. "So, this is the prince charming, eh? Quite the unusual color, eh Kisuke? Did you dye him?" She said as he scratched behind Ichigo's ear, making the tabby purr in bliss. Grimmjow hissed up at the strange human, blue eyes practically on fire with anger.

"Put Ichigo down!"

He hissed out but the woman just continued to grin. "Ooh, feisty." She said and ignored the now squirming tabby in her arms. Grimmjow hissed more when he noticed his mate starting to get a bit agitated and felt his fur rise as he hissed again. _"Put him down woman!"_ The cat growled out and shoved his sharp claws into the woman's leg. She stared down at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before turning to Kisuke again. "Did you teach him that?" She asked and the man frantically shook his head. "No I didn't, and I think you should put Ichi down before Grimm gets even angrier. He sometimes won't even let me get close." The blonde man said with a nervous laugh. "He's very possessive." Yoruichi glanced down at the cat that was trying to claw through her thick coat and slaughter both her tights and skin. She rolled his eyes at the cats temper but finally let up on her grip on the tabby, carefully putting him down next to his growling mate. "Hey, I gave him back!" She said with a wide grin and nudged the blue cat with the tip of her shoe. "Stop being so pissy about it, princess."

Grimmjow hissed again and lifted his front paw to slash at the frustrating woman again, but an orange paw stopped him. "Grimm." Ichigo said with a small frown and slowly guided the others paw to the floor again. "It's fine, Yoruichi is Kisuke's friend. She's alright." The tabby mewled out and nuzzled his head under his mate's chin to pacify him. The blue cat purred and nuzzled his mate back, calming slightly at the familiar scent. But the calm moment was abruptly interrupted. "Oi woman, let us out already!" The loud mewl seemed to snap the woman out of her discussion with Kisuke and she crouched down to open the two cages. The cages were much bigger than the normal ones that only fit one cat and maybe some kittens, but when these cages opened, 2 cats walked out of each one. "Oi Ichi! Long time no see." A wide grin, that looked way to similar to Nnoitra's to be comfortable, was rapidly spreading on the bright yellow cats face, and Grimmjow immediately growled and stepped forward a bit. The other cats smile fell and he moved back just slightly, raising an eyebrow. "And who's this?" He asked and Grimmjow growled slightly. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow said and the other cat hummed to himself. "Hmm, Jaegerjaques? Think I've heard that name, aren't you the one who beat up Mayuri a few weeks ago?"

"I am."

Grimmjow said, voice filled with pride at the memory. "The creep wouldn't leave Ichi alone." He growled and curled his body around his mates, purring happily when Ichigo didn't immediately push him away. Now there would be no doubts for the others that him and Ichigo were indeed mates, and if the yellow cat got any closer- "Kurosaki- kun!"

Suddenly, Ichigo was attacked by another blur of orange fur, and knocked to the floor. Grimmjow growled at the interruption and dove in to pull the she-cat off of his mate. "Oi, woman, get off of my Ichi!" He growled with his claws out. "Grimm." He perked up slightly when his mate mentioned his name. The orange cat was slowly crawling out from under the female, fur slightly tousled, but otherwise fine. "'Hime's an old friend, she doesn't mean any harm." He said as the female cat slowly rose to her feet, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Kurosaki-san, it's just been so long since we last met. I couldn't help it." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed at her own actions. "It's fine Orihime." Ichigo said with a small chuckle and lightly batted at Grimmjows nose to get him to back off a bit. "I'm fine, you don't have to treat me like a newborn kitten all the time Grimm." The orange tabby said with his usual scowl marring his face. The blue cat grumbled something incoherent and curled his body around his mate, still glaring at the other cats with a warning glint in his eyes.

But suddenly their little squabble was interrupted by their two humans who'd seemed to finally decide that it was time to break them up. "Oi oi, stop fighting you little punks, or you won't get any treats." Yoruichi said in a sing-song voice and dangled some pieces of cat food in front of their faces. The cats just stared at her for a few seconds before Grimmjow decided that she wasn't worth his time and started dragging Ichigo out of the hall, the orange cat protesting all the way.

"Oi Grimmjow, I can walk on my own!" The cat hissed out but his blue haired mate just grumbled and ignored him completely, dragging him into the living room and onto their comfy bed where he shoved the smaller cat down and promptly laid down on top of him. "O-oi Grimm! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo growled out and struggled to free himself from his warm and furry prison, but the older cat wouldn't budge, not even when his mate tried to bite his legs in frustration. They both looked up however when they heard a small giggle from the door to the living room, followed by an amused cackle from the yellow cat. "Heh, he's like a kitten who doesn't wanna share his favorite toy." Shinji snickered which made the blue cat bristle in anger. "I'm not!" Grimmjow growled and left his perch on top of his mate and jumped over to the yellow cat, hissing in anger. "Take that back piano face!" "Tch, yeah right." Shinji snickered again and grinned towards the other cat, tail flickering slightly. Grimmjow growled again and made himself ready to pounce, but before he could even move his front paw a weight settled on top of him and he looked up to be met with the pair of brilliant amber eyes of his slightly annoyed mate.

"Grimm, stop it, you're behaving like a child." He said and the blue cat deflated slightly, not willing to fight with his mate in the presence of the other cat. He wouldn't do anything to make the other male look better than him… He growled slightly at the thought but quieted down after a harsh bite to his left ear, delivered by the same orange cat that was now scowling down at him. "Yeah, fine, I won't do anything…" He grumbled and the other cat purred a thanks before carefully getting off of him, giving the bigger cat a small lick on the cheek. Grimmjow grinned at the show of affection, something his mate didn't often do in the presence of others, especially since the cat that he viewed as a threat to his relationship was standing right in front of them.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the two humans staggering through the room, looking to be in a little bit less clothing than they had been before. The cats watched silently as bits of clothing were slowly shed as they moved towards what Ichigo and Grimmjow knew to be Kisuke's bedroom, the door slamming shut between them. They all stared at the now closed door for a few seconds before turning to stare at each other. The silence was soon broken by the bright yellow cat.

"Looks like Yoruichi-sama is gonna get some!"

He hissed out with a laugh which caused both Ichigo and Orihime to become extremely flustered, and Grimmjow to grin slightly. "Heh, looks like that lunatic has some smooth moves after all."

Ichigo just shook his head, trying to ignore the muffled sounds emitting from behind the closed door.

...

Hope you liked it ;) Since no one has requested any parter for Nnoitra, I'm gonna pair him with Shinji, and they can use their shared powers to annoy the hell out of Grimm ;) Also, I am not a Kisuke/Yoruichi shipper, not at all. I have nothing against them, but I just don't ship it. But this chapter kinda wrote itself, and I in no way want to change it XD So, if you like the pairing, you're welcome :)

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
